five_nights_at_freddys_fanon_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Survive the Night
Información Survive the Night es una de las primeras canciones más conocidas de Five Nights at Freddy's, y la primera canción de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 hecha por MandoPony. La canción fue lanzada el 20 de Noviembre de 2014, y actualmente cuenta con veintiséis millones de visitas. Survive the Night es la primera canción del álbum Five Songs for Freddy. Historia La canción representa de cierto modo a los animatrónicos toy de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, quienes conocen al guardia de seguridad, y que a éste lo tratan bien, como si fuese un invitado común a la pizzería, pero también se observa que los animatrónicos inconscientemente tienen la intención de matar al guardia. Visual El video comienza con el ávatar de MandoPony (El cual es un pony) ingresando por primera vez al local de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. De los animatrónicos, se ve que Toy Bonnie es el primero en presentarse ante el guardia, y posteriormente, Toy Bonnie presenta el guardia a los demás animatrónicos, también emocionados. Toy Bonnie pasa a decirle que ahora el guardia es uno de ellos, como si lo quisiese convencer de unirse a su banda, pero de cierto modo, los animatrónicos empiezan a sospechar que él es quizás un intruso. La imagen pasa a MandoPony, recordando su experiencia con los pasados animatrónicos de Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Freddy Fazbear comienza a amenazar al guardia y le dice lo que podría pasarle si éstos descubren que él es un intruso. Los animatrónicos comienzan a acosarlo, revelando sus verdaderas intenciones. Letra Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x2) Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before It's great to see new faces around! And if you like it I can give a tour Of our enchanting wonderland New and improved without the doors! There's no escape but then Who would wanna leave? It's a fantastical paradise And it's not, make-believe! I'm so glad to have an other member of the band You're one of us now So let me take you by the hand! But what is that I spy? With my robotic eye? I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy! Maybe he isn't everything that he seems Time to investigate What's underneath the seams! Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x2) The nights If you survive the nights Oh, I'll take you away To our enchanting land of play Forgive me for being suspicious Mischief's not on my brain We're programmed to be pragmatic If someone messes with the mainframe It's not that we don't trust you We do! (We love you too) It's just that, here's at Freddy's We have a few rules And if you break them We will have to break you Like you broke our hearts We'll be forced to rewire you And repair your damage parts Now, you wouldn't want that And frankly, neither would I But sometimes to do some good You've gotta be The bad guy! In this world, we play We hope that you will stay And we will throw a most Electifying soirée Formal attire is required For you to take part You've got some skin that needs Removing before we start Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x4) I'm sure you'll survive Just don't break the rules And play nice And I'm sure we'll all get along We'll be the best of friends Forever Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Canciones